gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Bills, Bills, Bills
Bills, Bills, Bills is a song originally sung by Destiny's Child. It is sung by the New Directions in Put Money Where Your Mouth Is for their fundraiser to go to Sectionals. Lyrics Griffin: At first we started out real cool Caylex: Taking me places I ain't never been Jonas: But now, you're getting comfortable Ain't doing those things you did no more Kenny: You're slowly making me pay for things Your money should be handling Jade: And now you ask to use my car New Directions: (car) Robin: Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank Riley: And you have the audacity To even come and step to me Jasmine: Ask to hold some money from me Until you get your check next week New Directions’ boys: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another? A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you New Directions:'' Who don't know what a man's about Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill '''Audrey: I don't think you do So, you and me are through New Directions: Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill Cuyinntein: I don't think you do So, you and me are through Emily: Now you've been maxing out my card New Directions: (card) Emily: Gave me bad credit, buyin' me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the first bill But instead you're headin' to the mall Goin' on shopping sprees Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin' Luke: And then you use my cell phone New Directions: (phone) Luke: Callin' whoever that you thinks at home And then when the bill comes All of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of these calls come from When your momma's number's here more than once New Directions’ girls: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Silly me, why haven't I found another? A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you Who don't know what a man's about New Directions: Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do, do, do So, you and me are through, through, through Jasmine (with New Directions): Can you pay my bills? (bills) Can you pay my telephone bills? (bills) Do you pay my automo' bills? (bills) If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So, you and me are through New Directions’ boys: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother New Directions’ girls: Oh silly me, why haven't I found another New Directions’ boys: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother New Directions’ girls: Oh silly me, why haven't I found another New Directions: You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me, why haven't I found another You triflin', good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me, why haven't I found another Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do Jasmine: So, you and me are through Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 2 Category:Songs sung by New Directions